deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Waluigi
Waluigi is Luigi's rival. His relationship to Wario is unclear, aside from being his tennis partner. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Air Bud vs Waluigi * Waluigi vs Aran Ryan * Waluigi vs. Big the Cat * Waluigi VS Boomer * Bowser Jr. vs Waluigi * Captain Falcon VS Waluigi * Waluigi VS Chun Li * Waluigi vs Daffy Duck * Daisy VS Waluigi * Dampierre Vs Waluigi * Dan Hibiki vs Waluigi (Completed) * Waluigi vs Deadpool * Demoman vs Waluigi * Waluigi VS Denzel Crocker * Waluigi vs Dick Dastardly * Waluigi vs Diddy Kong * Waluigi vs Dr. Eggman * Waluigi vs Fang the Sniper (Completed) * Goofy vs Waluigi (Completed) * Waluigi vs. Groose * Waluigi vs Hercule Satan (Completed) * [[Hsu Hao Vs Waluigi|'Hsu Hao Vs Waluigi']] (Completed) * Waluigi vs I.M. Meen * Jar Jar Binks vs Waluigi (Completed) * Jaune Arc vs Waluigi * Waluigi vs Jet the Hawk (Completed) * Killer Moth vs Waluigi * King Dedede vs Waluigi * Mettaton vs Waluigi (Completed) * Papyrus vs. Waluigi * Pinkie Pie vs Waluigi * Waluigi vs Robbie Rotten (Completed) * Waluigi vs Rouge * Shadow vs Waluigi * Squidward Tentacles vs Waluigi * Tails vs Waluigi * Waluigi vs Tingle (Completed) * Waluigi vs Vector the Crocodile * Waluigi vs Zazz * Waluigi vs. Balthazar Bratt With Wario * Wario & Waluigi vs Baby Mario & Baby Luigi * Wario and Waluigi vs. The Payday Gang * Wario & Waluigi VS Pearl & Amethyst * Wario Bros Vs Rowdy Ruff Boyz * Sans and Papyrus VS Wario and Waluigi * Wario & Waluigi VS Shadow The Hedgehog & Rouge The Bat With Mario-Verse * Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse Battles Royale * Buttmonkey Battle Royale (FingermanAwesomeness) (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 9 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Black Adam (DC) * Emerald Sustrai * Juri Han (Street Fighter) * Lanky Kong * Loki * Mr. 2 Bon Kurei * NiGHTS * Mercury Black * Mr. 2 Bon Kurei * Shrek * Silver the Hedgehog * Spider-Man * SpongeBob SquarePants * Vincent (FNAF) With Wario * Emerald Sustrai & Mercury Black * Shadow the Hedgehog & Silver the Hedgehog Death Battle Info Waluigi has athletic power comparable to many other Mario characters. In general, compared to Mario and Luigi, he is shown to be slightly less strong and has worse reflexes, but is a better jumper. Despite his reflexes though, Waluigi is capable of great finesse. His best attribute when playing sports is typically Technique, and he can contort many parts of his body. His status as being one of the best dancers in the Mushroom Kingdom is a testament to this. Waluigi also seems to have some air-related abilities. He can swim through the air, much like an evolved version of Luigi's flutterkick, Ground Pound, and summon tornadoes. His signature weapon is the Bob-omb. These explosive minions explode either a few seconds after being thrown or upon impact. He also seems to have some experience using mass hypnosis, which he channeled via dancing. Feats *Beat Bowser in a fist fight. *Destroyed a machine by hitting it hard enough with a tennis ball. *Took a castle sized and a stadium sized explosion. **Also withstood ten direct hits by bob-ombs in rapid succession. *Can smash rocks roughly his own height be ground pounding them three times. *Mushroom Kingdom's best dancer. **Almost took over The Mushroom Kingdom with his dancing skills. *Can fly by swimming? *Very good at cheating. *Survived the explosion of about 100 Bob Ombs. (Mario Power Tennis) *Runs a Briadal Boutique Flaws *Often relies on aid from Wario. *Intelligent at points, but lacks common sense or good judgement in action. *Lacks abilities or equipment specifically tailored for combat. *Is extremely self-critical and self-loathing, and feels that he is cheated by Fate. *Clumsy. *Has never defeated Luigi. *Was excluded from Super Smash Bros Ultimate, in favor of Daisy. Trivia *So far, not even to appeared in any game in the main series of Mario Bros, only in spin-offs. *Waluigi is talented in a wide number of sports, most notably Tennis, Golf, Baseball, and Football. *Is estimated to be about 216 cm tall (7' 1"). Waluigi Amiibo.jpg|Most hyped thing at E3 smash bros waluig.jpg|Waluigi in Smash Bros series Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Villains Category:Water Manipulator Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Flight Users Category:Completed Profile Category:Vehicle Users Category:Bombers Category:Playable Character Category:Technology users Category:Trap Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Air Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Time Manipulators Category:Elementals